


te necesito ¿recuerdas?

by deepwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Winchester, M/M, No Sam here, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepwinchester/pseuds/deepwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Lucifer derrote a Amara deja el cuerpo de Castiel destrozado. Dean le encuentra y le hace ver lo importante que es Cas para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	te necesito ¿recuerdas?

**Author's Note:**

> No lleva nada de tiempo escribiendo así que pido perdón por errores de narración ( y también porque sea tan corto)
> 
> *disponible en wattpad*

— ¡Cas!—gritó Dean al ver caer al ángel en el suelo.

Después de vencer a la Oscuridad, Lucifer dejó el cuerpo de Castiel, pues si se hubiera quedado más tiempo le hubiera destruido completamente. Dean sabía que no se habían librado de él aún, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

— Lo siento Dean —Cas intentó incorporarse pero volvió a caer. 

—¿Sentirlo? Cas...—el cazador posó sus manos encima de las de él.—Poca gente hubiera hecho un sacrificio como el tuyo para salvar el mundo.

—Para salvarte a tí.

—¿Qué?

— Lo hice para salvarte a tí.—apartó su mirada de los ojos de Dean.— De todas formas, es lo único que podía hacer para ayudar.

— Eso no es cierto, eh mírame Castiel ¿quién te hizo creer que no eras importante? ¿Lucifer? ¿Amara? ¿o esos monos alados a los que llamabas família? —Dean apartó el negro cabello de su frente— Ellos no te conocen, no como lo hago yo.

Cas sonrió y cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansado. Su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado deplorable, sentía su piel arder y su cabeza dar vueltas. Esta era una de las pocas veces que él sentía ganas de llorar, y por primera vez en 2000 años lo dejó salir.

— Oh no...—Dean estrechó a Castiel entre sus brazos—Todo irá bien Cas. Venceremos a Lucifer y todo lo que se nos venga encima, como siempre hemos hecho. No puedo hacerlo solo, te necesito ¿recuerdas?—el rubio también lloraba ahora— Tú me has salvado cientos de veces. Ahora me toca a mí salvarte a tí.

— Te quiero Dean —susurró el ángel entre sus brazos.

Dean no estaba seguro de si Cas viviría, pero él solo quería concentrarse en las palabras que su amigo acababa de decir _"Te quiero Dean"  
_

Y es que ya no valía la pena seguir ocultandolo, amaba a Cas con todo su corazón, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. 

Los suaves labios de Dean se posaron sobre los de Castiel, haciendole estremecer. Sus grandes manos agarraron su cabello rubio.

— Yo también Cas, yo también.

 

 


End file.
